halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiralhanae Dominion
"The general consensus had been that while ferocious, the Jiralhanae lacked the cunning necessary to construct a powerful force within the Orion Arm. We were fools, and we paid the price." '' ''-UNSC Captain reflecting on the war against the Dominion with a Sangheili Shipmaster. '' '' History and Formation The Jiralhanae Dominion began following the devesatating conflict against the Sangheili and with themselves after the collapse of the Covenant. While Doisac and the inner Jiralahanae worlds were struck with infighting and conflict with the Sangheili the more outlying and less populated Jiralhanae worlds avoided much of this conflict. On a distant Jiralhanae world of Krono, a former military garrison point for the covenant, a Jiralhanae by the name of Archease who had risen to command the entire planets lesser packs. Unimpressed and wildly dissapointed with the state of his fellow Jiralahanae following the collapse of the Covenant Archease became heavily involved with Covenant holy scripture regarding the forerunners whom he viewed as powerful warriors. Upon reflection of the many trials the Forerunners faced in their time reaching god-status Archease concluded that such trials would not show mercy to those devout enough to follow the Forerunners clear signs towards eternity. As Archease became engulfed in zealousy he began to craft what would become a sect of the Greaty Journey religion known as "The Great Trials" which outlined the very warrior centric understanding of how a species could achieve god-status and be equals to the Forerunners. Spreading his new religion across the planet of Krono, Archease became the Jiralhanae Lord of the newly established Jiralhanae Dominion in 2556. The Colony of Krono immediately disbanded trade and communications with the inner colonies and began branching outward from Krono establishing new colonies and conducting trade mostly in secret with the Kig-Yar. Those colonies closest to Krono whom Archease had bested or showed clear superiority over followed into this newly established Dominion as it offered the Jiralhanae purpose again and glory compared to the great suffering the majority of the Jiralahanae were experiencing. Religion The Great Trials was a branch of the Great Journey Religion which emphasized the warriors stregnth. It proposed that the Covenant was a delusion designed to test and show the Jiralhanae not to follow another species so blindly. The Great Trials also depicted Humanity and the Sangheili as demonic gate keepers who must be slain prior to reaching the next great Trial on the path to god-status. Becoming a Hegemony After employing a large number of Kig-Yar the Dominion eventually fully conscripted them willingly into the Dominions ranks. The Kig-yar would largely retain there duties as mercenaries however as full fledged members of the Dominion the Kig-Yar began to make up the bulk of the smaller warships such as corvettes and frigates. Jiralhanae frigates were pulled back to defend Jiralhanae Dominion worlds while its expeditionary fleets were reinforced with Kig-Yar ships alongside Jirlahanae cruisers, carriers, and destroyers. Further more the Dominion was able to quell a growing civil war on the Yanme'e colony of Banis, resulting in high favor from the victorious Yanme'e queen who condemned the defeated queen to enslavement by the Dominion. Under service to the Dominion the Yanme'e Queen would amass an army of Yanme'e to serve the Dominion as engineers and swarm infantry carried aboard Yanme'e hive ships. These ships would descend into the atmosphere of a target planet and thousands upon thousands of Yanme'e soldiers would siege population centers. Size 2558 Jiralhanae Colonies: Eight Krono - Fortress Capitol World of the Dominion defended by four large Jiralhanae Fleets totaling 132 ships Boris - Known as the brother world to Krono, Boris is a manufacturing powerhouse for the Dominion and closest colony to Krono. Defended by three fleets with a combined force of 84 ships. Rotaka - Krono's other brother world, Rotaka is the next closest world to Krono and contributes greatly to agriculture for the Dominion's forces. Protected by three smaller fleets complete with 62 ships. Gault - Deeper into the unknown regions Gault is a mining colony with most of its exports sent to Boris after purification. Gault also contributes to manufacturing for the Dominion on a smaller scale. Gault is defended by one fleet of 27 ships. Perma - Colonized for its isolated location and habitability Perma has become a urbanized colony of the Dominion contributing significantly to agriculture and live stock. Perma has a defense force of one fleet sized at 18 ships. Vanute - Among the forward arch of the Dominions outer colonies closer to former Covenant and UNSC Outer colony space Vanute is largely a refueling and espionage world with a small defense force of five ships. Koisac - Koisac is not as far into enemy space as Vanute and acts as a military stronghold akin to the inner three fortress worlds. Koisac is protected by two fleets totaling 49 ships. Taroke - Similarly to Koisac, Taroke is an outer world yet still beyond likely detection by enemy forces and is a major militarized world acting as a buffer in the case of an enemy invasion and as a forward operating world when the Dominion begins its conquest of Human-Sangheili worlds. Taroke is defended by two fleets totaling 49 ships. Fleets: Sixteen Colonial Defense fleets totaling 426 warships. Yanme'e Colonys: Two Fleets: Six swarm ships Kig-Yar Colonys: Three Fleets: four fleets of five ships each Joint Expeditionary Forces Fleets: Four fleets of fifteen ships each designed for small scale operations and espionage. Military The Dominion unlike many Covenant remnant groups was not in the business of using salvaged or purchased former covenant war machines. While at first using salvaged covenant ships the Dominion was fully invested to beginning a new and great Empire without the reliance on the old Covenant and its treachery. Dominion Starships Dominion Gargantuan: Massive warships with extremely thick plated armor and carrying capacity. These vessels would not be produced until 2580 measuring 10km long and 3km wide the massive ships commanded fleets and invasionary forces. Dominion Assault Carrier: Large and heavily armored vessels designed to command a fleet and participate in planetary invasions. 2,000 meters long. Dominion Berserker (Battlecruiser): Powerful cruisers designed for splitting ships apart. Equiped with the Dominion original weapon, the Berzerk Beam. A less stable and more devesatating Energy Projector. Notably Berserkers often rammed large capitol ships and sustained little personal damage. 2,500 meters long Designed more for anti-ship operations than most cruisers these hulks are equiped with chain cannons which grapal into enemy armor and then with supplemental booster frames continue around the ship pealing armor off before finally detonating. Dominion Destroyer: Powerful destroyers carrying massive missile payloads and equiped for offensive boarding action. While these vessels do not carry a large compliment they are designed for ship to ship combat which they excel at. 600m long Dominion Frigate: These smaller craft are still designed mostly for ship to ship combat. They are small but pack a mean punch. Fighters/Small craft Dominion Boros Fighter: Thickly armored and armed while lacking in maneuverability, Dominion Boros Fighters are used defensive in strong formations to defend larger ships or in group bombardments on stations or ground targets with repetitive attack runs. Dominion Hauler Dropship: Borrowing from the Prowler and Chopper craft the hauler is thickly armored and versatile with modifications to convert the vessel into a gunship commonplace. Haulers can land in extremely tight spaces and are exceptional at urban warfare environments. Jiralhanae Dominion Legion The Dominion Legions are the infantry and soldiers. A Hunting Party is usually composed of five Jiralahanae, any number of Hunting Parties can make up a Pack depending on the stregnth and influence of the Pack Master. Jiralhanae Blood/Minor Bloods or Minors are the lowest Jiralhanae Infantry rank held. Thus they lack heavy armoring and rarely wield powerful weaponry. Bloods make up the majority of a Hunting Party/Squad and back as the new and young initiates eager to prove themselves in combat. . . . . . . Jiralhanae Mate Mates within the Dominion infantry are more seasoned and often specialize in combat forms such as close quarters, snipers, or simply mid range combat. They command the Bloods within a pack can even propose ideas to the Pack Master. Mates often lead small Hunting Parties/Squads. Sometimes Mates will operate in a team together with one most veteran member leading them. These are usually special purpose teams. . . . . . . . Jiralhanae Pack Master Pack Masters lead Jiralhanae squads into battle and are more heavily armored and armed. Often sporting a Gravity Club as a side arm. The Pack Master commands the largest Hunting Party and is in charge of the entire Pack. Pack Masters report to the Tribe Chieftan who oversees a number of Packs. . . . . . . . . . . Jiralahanae Tribe Chieftan A Tribe Chieftan leads a tribe composed of lesser Packs. Oftentimes a Tribe Chieften will lead ground engagements in a given area. Such as a sector of a city. More powerful Tribe Chieftans might command the entire take over of a station or enemy base. . . . . . Jiralhanae Clan/War Chieftan A clan Chieftan oversees multiple Tribes composing a larger Clan. An entire clan will be tasked with large scale missions such as conquest of a city or land or even entire planets. . . . . . . . . . Dominion Jiralhanae Weapons Category:Brutes Category:Covenant remnants